Jade/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "An assassin for Shao Kahn, Jade has earned a reputation as an agile and stealthy warrior. Her family was Edenian nobility and served the emperor once he conquered their realm, giving Jade to him as tribute when she was a child. After years of rigorous training in the art of kombat, Shao Kahn awarded her the position of Bodyguard to Princess Kitana. Over the centuries she and Kitana have become close friends, which makes Jade's secret orders from Shao Kahn painful to accept: Should Kitana's loyalty falter, Jade must kill her friend." *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "Stealth assassin and Imperial Bodyguard. Jade's family traded her to Shao Kahn as a child. Though he was the only "parent" and master she ever knew, Jade refused his orders to kill her closest friend, Kitana. The Emperor turned against Jade. Now she vows to end his reign." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) Jade initially appeared at the side of Shang Tsung along with her best friend Kitana, watching from the sidelines as the tournament in Earthrealm took place. When Sonya successfully freed Jax from captivity in Goro's Lair, Jade and Kitana were ordered by Shang Tsung to prevent Sonya and Jax from leaving. Both of them faced Sonya in a two-on-one battle, but ultimately were defeated. After Shang Tsung was defeated by Liu Kang, Jade is next seen as she returned to Outworld through a portal along with her peers. Later on, Jade appeared in the Armory, finding Raiden, Jax, and Johnny Cage. Demanding that the intruders leave the restricted area, she engaged Jax in combat but was defeated by him before he continued on with his allies to save Sonya Blade. Shao Kahn later reprimanded Kitana during the second tournament after her failure to intercept the trespassing Lin Kuei warriors, and ordered Kitana to leave the Colosseum. As her bodyguard, Jade followed Kitana into the Wastelands. Jade noted Shao Kahn's displeasure with Kitana's behaviour and pleaded the princess to behave more accordingly, observing the fact that she had never seen him as angry with the Princess as he currently was. This enraged Kitana further, which prompted Jade to leave her friend alone, remarking that she would speak to Kitana later once she was in more of a mind to listen. Her departure from the Wastelands was only moments before Raiden arrived and informed Kitana that the answers to her own doubts and suspicions would be answered in the Flesh Pits, a place Kitana was forbidden to go to. When Kitana left to go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, she called out to Jade, who she knew was following her through the Living Forest. Jade explained that she was told by the Emperor to prevent Kitana from entering the Flesh Pits, and remarked that she did not question the Emperor's orders. Following this, she begged Kitana to turn back on her quest. Kitana refused to turn back however and a battle began, from which Kitana emerged victorious. Leaving Jade defeated in the Living Forest, Kitana continued on to the Flesh Pits. After the revelation of Mileena's birth, Kitana brought Shang Tsung before the Emperor, only to learn the truth about her realm of Edenia from Shao Kahn himself. As she was escorted out of the room by Tarkatan Guards, Jade emerged from the shadows, having been eavesdropping on the conversation the whole time. Realizing that her loyalty to Shao Kahn had put her best friend in jeopardy, Jade set out to make amends and free Kitana from captivity in the Tower. Entering the Armory, she encountered Baraka, who refused to let her go to the Princess. Comparing him to a guard dog, she openly mocked him before defeating him. As the Tarkatan insulted the Edenian race for their "lack of loyalty", Jade teased Baraka with a cryptic hint before stomping on his face, rendering him unconscious. Upon finding Kitana restrained by magic and protected by Sheeva, Jade continued to mock the Shokan both before and after she defeated her. Jade and Kitana shared a brief moment of joy before they became aware of the guards that were following Jade. Kitana told Jade to find Raiden and ask for his help. Hesitantly, Jade agreed, and fled back to the Wastelands, where she was found by Mileena. Claiming there was to be a going away celebration for her "Sister" meaning capital punishment for Kitana; Mileena attempted to defeat Jade but was unsuccessful, which prompted Jade to remark that she was much more of a sister to Kitana than Mileena could ever be. With Mileena defeated, the Earth warriors approached. Seeing the defeated Mileena on the ground, Smoke mistakenly believed that Jade had just defeated Kitana. Before she had the chance to explain herself, Smoke attacked her, which resulted in Jade reluctantly fighting and defeating him. Jade informed the rest of the Earth warriors of Kitana's capture and her location, which encouraged Liu Kang and Kung Lao to go to save her. Later, Jade joined the Earthrealm warriors during the invasion of Earthrealm. When the Lin Kuei cyborgs ambushed the Earthrealm warriors in the Temple, she assisted in defeating them. However, when Sindel arrived, Jade was one of the warriors who was killed by the empowered Queen as Sindel ripped her organs (possibly her heart) out of her body. Jade was last shown in the Netherrealm, resurrected with her soul in the possession of Quan Chi. She is last spotted when the Necromancer orders herself, Smoke, and Sub-Zero to attack the Thunder God. Raiden escaped before any battle could take place, leaving Jade trapped in the Netherrealm along with her other companions. Mortal Kombat X During the events of Mortal Kombat X, Jade was sent on a special mission due to which she could not help other Revenants protect Quan Chi. Mortal Kombat 11 During the siege, the Revenant Jade alerts Liu Kang and Kitana, the current rulers of the Netherrealm. The time-displaced Jade was brought to this timeline by Kronika, along with Kitana and other Earthrealm warriors. She reunites with Kotal Kahn, who escaped the Flesh Pits. The revenant version of Jade confronts the past Liu Kang and Kung Lao in the Shaolin Trap Dungeon of the Wu Shi Academy and is defeated. Jade and Kotal scout the Lost Hive of the Kytinn, believing it is where Shao Kahn is located. They are ambushed by revenant Jade and D'Vorah. She defeated them both. After locating Shao Kahn at the Tarkatan Kamp, Jade fights Kollector, and then incapacitates the Tarkatans. As Kotal and his Osh-Tekk warriors prepare to execute the Tarkatans, Jade steps in, knowing how far he may go. She defeats Kotal, before they are both captured by Shao Kahn. As Skarlet painfully drains Jade of her blood, her feeding is interrupted by the arrival of Kitana, held prisoner by two of Kotal's soldiers who wish to offer her to Shao Kahn. Liu Kang and Kung Lao rescue Jade, who then sadly inform how she and Kotal were captured, but the four are confronted by Baraka and his squad of Tarkatans. After being convinced, Baraka states that he would to be Kotal's trusted ally than the slave of Shao Kahn, in order to reconcile their future relations with Kotal. With the support of both Sheeva and Baraka, including Erron Black’s present-self, Jade, Kitana and their allies storm the arena to save Kotal from execution. Jade healed Kotal after Kitana becoming Kahn of Outworld. The Revenant versions of Kabal and Jade returns to ambush younger Jax and Jacqui in the ruins of Shang Tsung's Island, but somehow the Briggs easily defeated them. With Kharon recruited, the younger Jax, Cassie, Jacqui, Raiden, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Kitana, Sheeva, Jade, and Baraka lead a joint Earthrealm and Outworld task force to assault Kronika's Keep. Kronika desperately resets time by sculpting the hourglass back to its origin, causing the human counterpart to be affected by the temporal reversion. Inside Kronika's Keep, the revenant versions with Kronika's design of Kitana, Kung Lao, and Jade were eventually defeated by Fire God Liu Kang. Ending *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical):' "Shao Kahn was defeated, but the intense battle rendered Jade unconscious. She slipped into a dream-like state and found herself walking in an unknown realm. As she explored, her surroundings shifted and changed. Jade approached a lone figure who stood in the distance--a shimmering woman. She did not reveal her name, but spoke with an air of regal authority. Through the minds of countless mortals, the woman had been watching events as they unfolded over the centuries. She informed Jade that Shao Kahn's death was an outcome that must be re-imagined. Jade was defenseless as the woman possessed her body and emerged in the waking world." *'Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical):' "I held the power to shape time and destiny, but I was lost. Which Kahn should be restored - my lover, Kotal, or my loyal friend, Kitana? I heard Kotal's voice call out to me--Follow your heart, Jade. So I let my heart lead, and it took me to an unexpected place... a faint memory of home and... My mother. I restored my parents and Edenia, building a new era without Shao Kahn! And what a happy childhood I enjoyed... But as I matured, I sensed that I was no ordinary child. Kronika's power dwelled within me... Calling me to a higher purpose. When I came of age, I ascended to godhood as the Protector of Edenia. Armed with the knowledge of past timelines, I challenged Shinnok and Cetrion. Without Kronika's children pitting the realms against each other, all could be at peace. And remain so, under my watchful eyes." Category:Character Subpages Category:Current Timeline